Weapon modifications (DXTF)
In Deus Ex: The Fall, various weapon modifications (also referred to as upgrades) are available to improve or modify the properties of weapons. Overview Modifications can be applied to weapons on the "item info" interface for weapons. Modifications that upgrade weapon stats are permanent. Weapon-specific modifications can be applied to or detached from a weapon at will. List of weapon modifications Acquisition Weapon modifications may be purchased directly from the inventory interface or the weapon information interface. Certain types of weapon modifications may also be obtained during gameplay. A list of in-game locations is provided below. * Ammo Capacity ** Slums – In the street leading south from the Underground Clinic, in the storage locker (code: 6009) near a ladder. The storage unit also contains two mines. ** Drug Den – In the kitchen area, on a counter near the microwave. ** Downtown – In a partially closed storage unit behind the locked gate (code: 6114) near the XNG Data Center. ** Hotel Etana Lobby – In the storage room. Hack the door (level 2) or enter through vent in room to the right. ** Belltower Helipad – In the munitions officer’s room behind a level 3 door (code: 6006). The munitions officer’s room is north of the east corridor (which is east of the shooting range). * Rate of Fire ** Downtown – In a level 3 storage unit in the alley to the southeast of the LIMB Clinic. The storage unit also includes an ID File for the turntable. ** Hotel Etana Upstairs – In a level 2 safe in the first room on the left side of the hallway. * Reload Speed ** Downtown – In a level 4 storage unit on the street to the southeast of the LIMB Clinic. Also includes a revive pack. ** Hotel Etana Upstairs, penthouse floor – In a room behind the bar. This room is accessible through a level 3 door to the left of the bar, or from the breakable wall accessible from the restroom. ** Belltower Base – In the northern section, in the northeast room on a printer stand. * Damage Upgrade ** Etana Hotel Lobby – In the security office at the northeast, near the lamp. The security room is also accessible via a vent accessible from the women’s restroom. * Silencer ** Hotel Novoe Rostov, 13th Floor – Obtainable only during the prologue mission "Kill Mikhail Kontarsky." ** Possible reward for the "Dirty Deeds" side quest. * Laser Sight ** Garage – North-side area on the ground level. This area which is accessible by entering through a window from the exterior. The laser sight is in a level two safe in a room whose doorway is blocked by a moveable crate. ** Possible reward for the "Stalkers" side quest. Notes * To a large degree, the weapon modifications in Deus Ex: The Fall are similar to the weapon modifications in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. The Tranq Darts and Charged Shots modifications did not appear in Human Revolution for their respective weapons. See also * Weapon modifications, for weapon modifications in other ''Deus Ex ''games. Category:Deus Ex: The Fall items